<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dragon's Delight by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307489">A Dragon's Delight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Vore, Belly Kink, Digestion, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Shapeshifter, Soft Vore, Vore, but then it's willing, dragon - Freeform, the vore is accidental at first, willing vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a battle, the dragon Volga accidentally swallows the Hero of Hyrule. </p><p>Cia demands that the Hero be given to her - but Volga decides to give Link the choice. He can be Cia's toy... or the dragon's dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Volga (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dragon's Delight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>The dragon flies low away from the battlefield. He's tired from the fight and has multiple injuries, though in his current fully scaled form he has not been able to check himself over completely. He suspects that he took some hits to his stomach because it's rather sore. Maybe he's just hungry after the battle though.</p><p>"Volga! Hurry up you slow dragon, we need to talk our next plans," Cia snaps.</p><p>Volga snorts a hot smoke at the sorceress but lands on the ground and begins to shift back into his more human form. Something feels wrong, though.</p><p>His stomach aches more as his body shrinks, a painful tightening in his gut, and he can feel his skin pressing hard against his armour. The pressure is too much and the metal pops and buckles, letting a massive belly burst out, the skin stretched incredibly thin. Volga sags forwards with the sudden weight of his gut, and sits down quickly before he can fall.</p><p>"What is that?" Cia exclaims and points to his belly.</p><p>Volga groans and burps, a rather sweet taste erupting in his mouth.</p><p>"I think I swallowed someone."</p><p>"You think? Who?"</p><p>The dragon frowns and tries to remember. The battle was very intense, he shifted to his beastly form to gain the upper hand over his opponent - first the sheikah woman, then it was the hero, Link! He remembers now fighting the hero and knocking him unconscious with his powerful tail. Then some hylian soldiers came to rescue the hero, and Volga torched them all, flying low to the ground with his mouth open. As he sucked in air to breathe more flame, he felt a slight resistance in his throat, but swallowed and thought no more of it, continuing with the fight. Now, he realises, he must've accidentally swallowed someone. But who?</p><p>"I'm not sure, maybe one of those annoying knights," Volga says, then clutches at his massive belly as a large belch escapes him, bringing up more of the sweet taste from before. There's no denying it, someone is definitely in his belly, and what an inconvenience! His human form isn't built to handle such a massive meal.</p><p>"Are you really going to sit around until it's all gone?" Cia asks clearly irritated.</p><p>"What else can I -" the dragon's words turn into another tremendous belch, and a very familiar green hat flies out of his mouth.</p><p>Both stare at the fabric with varying levels of horror.</p><p>"It's the HERO!" Cia shrieks, "I asked you to capture him, not eat him!"</p><p>"It was an accident!"</p><p>"He's not moving, you killed him already!"</p><p>"I knocked him out with my tail," Volga says, "He's not dead yet."</p><p>"We have to get him out. Spit him out!" Cia yells.</p><p>"I can't. He's too tight in there," Volga says.</p><p>Cia scowls. "Then go back to dragon and spit him out then! Do it!"</p><p>Volga rolls his eyes but tries to shift into his dragon form, thinking of his scales and wings and size. His body trembles but he can't shift because he's stuck with the burden in his belly. </p><p>"Ugh no," he groans, "I can't. Not right now anyway."</p><p>"Shit. If I get you somewhere more comfortable can you try then?" Cia asks.</p><p>Volga nods and the sorceress uses her dark magic to teleport them to the large room in her fortress that the dragon has made his home. She helps him on to his lovely bed of gold. He sits back, resting a hand on his giant belly, which he actually likes the look of.</p><p>Cia is pacing and muttering about using magic to rescue the hero, but Volga doesn't want him gone. No, he's quite happy with the hero filling his belly.</p><p>"Leave me to rest, I'm sure I'll be able to shift back soon if I'm relaxed enough," he says. The sorceress is reluctant but he glares at her and so she leaves.</p><p>Leaving Volga alone with the unconscious hero.</p><p>The dragon rubs his human hands over the taunt skin of his stomach, able to feel the hero's curled up form. Pressing harder he can feel the hero's weak breaths. So he's alive, just unconscious still.</p><p>Volga hopes he wakes soon, that will be more fun. He smiles as he feels the hero start to stir.</p><p>Link's head hurts, that's the first thing he's aware of. He feels all warm and cramped and slightly wet, a very odd sensation. The hero groans and blinks, but it's dark and he can't see much, other than something soft and wet pressed against his cheek. Cautiously he stretches out his fingers and brushes again the squishy material. It seems to be all around him, pressing in and keeping him curled up tight. He tries to move but can only shift a little, and starts to panic. Where is the place? What's happening to him?</p><p>Volga feels the hero's increased heartbeat as he panics and fails to make sense of his current imprisonment. The dragon grunts as the hero pushes against his stomach walls, not enough to hurt but it does give him gas.</p><p>"Settle down, hero," he finally says, and pats his belly.</p><p>Link stiffens as the voice echoes around him, and something presses the squishy walls against his head more.</p><p>"Hhhh…who are you?" Link rasps, "Where am I?"</p><p>"So many questions!" Volga laughs, "I am a warrior, a predator, and you are a delicious little hero in my stomach."</p><p>"Stomach?" Link panics more and pushes against the walls, realising they're not a squishy substance but the fleshy walls of a stomach.</p><p>"Stop your struggling, or I might start to digest you."</p><p>That seems to calm the hero down.</p><p>"Now it seems that during our fight, I had a little mishap and swallowed you whole. But now I can't bring you back up again, so I suppose we'll have to go through this whole process."</p><p>"No," Link gasps.</p><p>"Hmm, yes. It's a shame, hero, I was rather intrigued by you. But I do like you being inside me."</p><p>Volga smiles and slaps his belly, causing the hero to yelp.</p><p>"Can we work something out? please?" Link asks, "It's very hot in here, feels like I'm melting."</p><p>"That's because you are," Volga says, "Your digestion has already begun!"</p><p>Link groans as he realises that his clothes and boots have already been broken down, a tingling now spreading all over his skin. The walls constrict and stomach muscles begin massaging him, slowly softening his skin. It's quite calming, being massaged all over, and he finds himself relaxing. Until he remembers that he is currently being eaten by his enemy, and he needs to fight! He's the hero of Hyrule! But it's so warm and soft and comfortable and everything feels so nice. Is he actually needed? Zelda and Impa and Lana are all heroes in their own right. They're stronger than him, they can probably handle it. Now he's here, he just wants to stay and rest, it's so pleasurable.</p><p>Volga frowns down at his belly. The hero isn't struggling but he's still alive, Volga can sense his breathing and heartbeat.</p><p>"Are you alright?" he asks and rubs his belly.</p><p>Link moans as the motion causes the massaging muscles to press further into him.</p><p>"Mmm yes," he gasps out.</p><p>The dragon is startled at the response from the hero.</p><p>"You sound like you're enjoying yourself?" he questions, genuinely curious.</p><p>"Feels nice," comes the whispered reply.</p><p>"Nice?" he splutters, "It's not supposed to be nice!"</p><p>"Well it is, and comfortable," the hero retorts.</p><p>"You're being digested. Slowly, but still digested. It's your death, hero. It's not supposed to feel nice!" Volga snaps. Suddenly he's roaring as his body grows, the sudden anger causing a shift. His belly bulge shrinks, as his dragon form has more than enough room to accommodate the hero.</p><p>Link yelps as the massaging stops and he's thrown about in the suddenly much-larger stomach. All comfort is gone, and he gingerly rubs his bare skin. It's soft, but not melted like it felt, just quite sore and softer than normal.</p><p>"Do you want to stay now?" Volga growls.</p><p>Link hums and runs his fingers along the stomach walls, no longer excreting the corrosive fluids, as the shift has interrupted the digestion.</p><p>"Not really, it's not comfortable any more."</p><p>Volga huffs, angry at the hero, and decides that he might as well spit him up. In his dragon form, the hero doesn't give him a nice, large belly, but is just an irritation that his stomach has stopped digesting. With reluctance he decides he should do as Cia asked, and bring the hero back up. It's a little difficult, the stomach muscles constricting and aching as they try to get a grip on Link, but eventually he manages it, and the hero goes flying out his maw.</p><p>Link yelps as his naked body smacks into the ground, and quickly moves to cover himself, groaning at the slight pains. Now he can see, his skin is red all over, but he's still in one piece, and not the dragon's meal.</p><p>Not yet.</p><p>Link gazes up at his predator, and shuffles back away from him. Volga huffs and follows him, the dragon's large head leaning forward to sniff him.</p><p>"You are rather pretty, hero. You look almost as nice as you tasted."</p><p>Link blushes.</p><p>"I swallowed you by accident, but now… I am quite tempted to eat you again," Volga says.</p><p>"Don't. Please don't."</p><p>Even though Volga's stomach was very comfortable, and the digestion soothing… no, more than soothing, so very warm and pleasurable…</p><p>"You're in no position to make demands," the dragon snaps, "The sorceress wants you, and I don't know what she's planning for you. This is the choice before you: be her plaything, or be my dinner."</p><p>Link wraps his arms around his aching, naked body, trying to cover himself and hide the pain he's in.</p><p>"Isn't there a third option? Can't you just let me go?"</p><p>"I'm afraid not," Volga sighs, and his hot breath gets in Link's face. It's a familiar warmth though, the air tasting like the dragon's stomach, and Link breathes in deeply.</p><p>"Will it hurt?" he asks, staring at the dragon's mouth.</p><p>"Did it hurt before?"</p><p>"No. But it hurts now," he admits.</p><p>"Of course it does. Your body was breaking down, preparing to join mine. The air hurts your raw skin. But I promise you, it will be painless."</p><p>Link stares at his reddened skin. "You stopped, when you changed. It wasn't comfortable anymore."</p><p>"Would you rather be in my smaller stomach?" Volga asks.</p><p>He's a little confused about this whole exchange, but pleased that the hero is choosing to be with him - quite literally - instead of the nasty sorceress.</p><p>"It'll be more comfortable," Link murmurs, very soft and quiet.</p><p>"So that is your decision then? You would rather be my dinner, than anything of hers?"</p><p>The hero nods, almost shyly. Volga sighs.</p><p>"Any more requests?"</p><p>Link's cheeks are burning from all the blood rushing to them. "Slowly. Please, I… I want to feel it all."</p><p>Volga smiles, as best as he can in his dragon form, anyway.</p><p>"Of course. I want to take this slow as well, get a proper taste of you this time."</p><p>His forked tongue slithers out and licks the hero, and Link yelps at the contact, then gasps and sighs as the tongue roams over his bare skin. Volga sighs as well, the taste of the hero so very strong and sweet, almost overwhelming. It was definitely worth the pain of bringing him up, to enjoy him properly this time.</p><p>The dragon is aware of his growing hunger, and coats the hero in his increasing supply of saliva, his powerful tongue pulling the hero out from his crouched position and lying him flat on the ground, so the dragon can taste every part of him.</p><p>Link whines at the sensation of the tongue on his aching skin, and Volga pauses.</p><p>"No, carry on," Link gasps, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure, as the dragon's saliva soothes the aches and pains, his body recognising and submitting to its fate of becoming one with the dragon.</p><p>After playing with his food for a little while, the dragon flicks his tongue over the hero's toes, preparing to drag him in. "Are you ready?"</p><p>Link's pupils are blown wide with the pleasure. "Hnnn… yes…" he breathes, "B-but…aren't you…"</p><p>"I'm going to swallow you, and then I'll change. It'll be nicer for both of us, that way," Volga reassures him.</p><p>"Okay, I… I'm ready."</p><p>Link's heart is racing, a warmth pooling in his gut that he's never felt before, his head dizzy with the pleasure, and it's only going to get better. The dragon's tongue slithers and wraps around his ankles, lifting him up and pulling his feet into his mouth.</p><p>Link asked him to take it slowly, so Volga does just that.</p><p>He sucks on the hero's toes, his tongue licking all around them, absorbing every single taste he can get. Link gasps as it tickles, then the dragon pulls him further into his waiting maw, very slowly, the thick, wet tongue slipping gradually up the hero's legs, savouring every piece. Volga tilts his head up and lifts Link off the ground completely as the hero's hips pass through the opening, so more of him is in than out. Link's feet brush against the dragon's oesophagus, the muscles there eager to bring him in further. The dragon's tongue pulls him in a little more, snaking up and around his waist, and his feet slip down into the dragon's throat.</p><p>Both pause in anticipation, then Volga swallows.</p><p>Immediately Link is pulled much further in, only his shoulders, arms and head hanging out of the dragon's mouth. The dragon swallows again, pulling his legs further down the throat, and bringing the rest of the hero into his mouth. Despite the blockage in his throat, Volga takes the time to give the hero another thorough coating of saliva, rolling him around as much as he can in his mouth. Link whines and moans in pleasure, only growing louder as the dragon's tongue wraps around his face and caresses his burning cheeks. Then Volga swallows strongly, eager now to get the hero into his stomach, ready for the next stage.</p><p>Link's eyes flutter shut as he's pulled deeper in, the tighteness of Volga's oesophagus rather comforting, not just restricting. He's rather squeezed, the powerful throat muscles rubbing against his skin as they push him further down, but he's already softened and coated in the lubricating saliva, so he slides down with a relative ease.  All too soon, he plops down into the dragon's currently spacious stomach, and takes a moment to catch his breath, inhaling the musky scent. It should be gross, but to the addled hero, the smell of the saliva coating him and the insides of the dragon around him is most pleasant.</p><p>"I suggest you curl up for this," Volga says, and the stomach rumbles around Link. He crawls into the middle and curls up, waiting and eager.</p><p>The dragon breathes deeply, relaxing himself, then shrinks back into his human form. The stomach walls are closing in on Link rapidly and he should feel panicked, but as they press into him he feels like this is where he's meant to be. He's squeezed into an even tighter ball, every part of him pressed against the wet walls, so much so that moving is impossible.</p><p>Volga stares at the massive belly that the hero has given him again, and shuffles in his seat, letting the belly spill out and over his lap. He runs his hands over the taunt skin, loving the way it looks and how full he feels. Despite the hero's request to take it slow, the dragon's stomach has eagerly accepted the return of his meal, and immediately continues the digestion process. Not that Volga minds. His gut is powerful, but it will still take a little while to complete the process.</p><p>Inside, Link gasps and moans, the massaging beginning once more, various fluids and acids worked into his skin to soften it. He's very hot, but it's not uncomfortable, just adds to the melting sensation.</p><p>Volga smiles and rubs his belly, jostling the hero and speeding up the process. The soft walls of the dragon's stomach and the digestive fluids are rubbed over Link and he whines. It feels better with every second, and he soon reaches his peak bliss, gasping with every breath.</p><p>"I hope you know, I am enjoying myself very much, as it sounds like you are, too," Volga remarks, still rubbing his belly full of hero.</p><p>"Mmm, yes," Link gasps, "So warm… and nice…"</p><p>"I'm glad. You'll make a lovely addition to me," the dragon smiles.</p><p>"Hhhh, can I ask, one, one last thing?" Link struggles to speak, his mind feeling like it's melting as well.</p><p>"Of course," Volga says.</p><p>"What's…your name?"</p><p>"What?" the dragon splutters.</p><p>"I'm becoming…part of you… I wanna know… your name," Link says, in between more gasps and moans.</p><p>"We faced each other in battle, and yet you did not care to learn my name?" The dragon feels angry, but manages to calm himself. He doesn't want to shift to his bigger form, not yet.</p><p>"Never…had….chance…" The hero's words are very slurred.</p><p>The dragon sighs, he can't be hung up over that, the hero doesn't have long left, and who is he to deny his dinner's dying request?</p><p>"Volga. I am the dragon knight Volga," he answers.</p><p>"Mmm.. Volga…" Link moans and the dragon feels hotter at hearing his sweet prey say his name in such a manner.</p><p>"You have been the most delicious meal. Thank you," the dragon murmurs, rubbing his belly again, letting his digestive system melt the hero down completely, until he is nothing but slosh in his belly. Satisfied, Volga leans back and belches, one last delicious sweet taste of the hero. Then he closes his eyes and rests, letting his body deal with the next stages.</p><p>When he wakes, his belly is mostly gone, though there is a slight bulge around his middle. His legs have thickened but the biggest change is his abs. They're not covered from the new weight, rather the hero has added to them, making the dragon noticeably stronger. He runs his hands over them appreciatively.</p><p>Cia won't be happy with him, but the dragon doesn't care. He's very full and satisfied, having eaten the most delicious meal he's ever had. And if the sorceress protests too much? He'll be hungry again in a few days.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>